


i think i'd die without your lovin'

by cherryspaid



Series: 1950s reylo shebang [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Dancing, Reylo - Freeform, ben was is korea, he cries, my 1950s au, no one asked for this, rey willw ait, reylo 50s au, sad saps, she calls him benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryspaid/pseuds/cherryspaid
Summary: rey & ben dance while rey reflects on what led to it while ben gets upset because she's his life line tbh





	i think i'd die without your lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is my 1950s au that will get added to - ben was in korea and rey just wants to nurse his heart bye

  She stood upon his clunky work boots as she hung her arms around his neck . A slow scratch of a record coming to its end created a steady delivery of white noise in the background . It slowly took her back to the nights of her attempts of getting her boy back on the straight and narrow .  
  
" You know that I could use somebody. " His voice a grave tone in the midst of flooded bars where she sat quietly beside - Rey had manged to become that little somebody . In a rush of moments Ben Solo had become her somebody . The boy who had been ravaged by war and nightmares was having a drink beside her .  
  
And now there they said dancing slowly in an apartment . He held her like she was going to crumble up in her hands and fall apart . Evidently , he still held that he had torn apart enough .  She was one of those tough gals - Rey had insisted upon it.  
  
Instead he would get choked up even as they swayed silently together .  
  
" Benny baby ,  it's all fine and dandy here together . "   
  
-  And for a moment  it seemed as if he agreed as he planted a kiss on the crown of her head.  



End file.
